Promise
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Today was supposed to be our special day. You said that no matter what we'd spen this day together. You broke you're promise. "Stupid. I don't make promises I can't keep" POST CHAPTER 61 No spoilers... sort of.


**So yeah, I was writing this other fic I have that I wanted to post sometime (having a really hard time thinking of what to write next even if the first chapter is right next to finished already) and I suddenly wrote this in a flashback. Then I thought... it doesnt fit and this is better off as a one shot. So here it is :D **

**I might have messed around with their characters a bit and the Plot might be a little... oh well. *shrugs***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

* * *

><p>Leo Baskerville sat alone, crouched in a corner at the old Nightray library, trying his best to keep his mind focused on the book he was currently reading.<p>

It was useless.

Vincent left some time ago, urgent business he said, and Leo was left alone in the abandoned Nightray estate. He tried to walk through the entire building just to keep occupied, but instead found himself much more comfortable sitting inside the library than anywhere else.

He didn't know why it was today that everything suddenly caught up with him; all the past memories… from the start to the end... He didn't know why he felt ten times more miserable today than any other day after his master's death…

But then again… today _was_ the anniversary of when they first met…

Leo it was just another day, another year past. It didn't make sense why the day when his master first saw him, crouched inside a corner of the library at the House of Fianna, the day when they had their first verbal battle, was so special.

Ah… but this was only a lie. Because today _was_ special…

Today was the day that Elliot pulled him out of the darkness, and kept him in the light…

"_**Hey Leo… do you know what day today is?" 15 year old Elliot Nightray asked as he dragged his servant out into the backyard of the Nightray estate.**_

"_**No, I haven't checked the calendar yet, but I'm sure it's supposed to be a Thursday" the noirette replied, letting his master drag him while reading a book on his hand. "Why do you ask?"**_

"_**Because, today it's been one whole year since I first met you" the young Nightray replied.**_

"_**And that's important… why?"**_

"_**It was the start of an unbreakable friendship you know. You're the first person that I ever felt so incredibly irritated by, but you're also the only person that can make me feel at ease. So that means I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon" Elliot stated, sitting under a large oak tree and ordering Leo to do the same.**_

"_**Elliot..." Leo began, a hand to his heart." I'm touched. Was that your proclamation of love? You're such a romantic" the noirette joked, closing his book as he sat next to his master who currently looked like he would blow a fuse. **_

"_**SH-SHUT UP WHEN I'M TRYING TO SPILL MY GUTS HERE! AND DON'T MAKE CREEPY JOKES LIKE THAT!" the Nightray snapped, an obvious blush radiating on his cheeks. He went completely silent after that, hiding his eyes under his bangs. "…B-but it's true you know… yo-you're the b-best friend I've ever had…" he trailed off.**_

_**Leo smiled at that, feeling warmth radiate through his entire body at those shy words. "You're mine too you know Elliot" he admitted, humming a tune unconsciously.**_

_**Elliot stared at him for a while before standing up. "In that case, I declare today as our day. Which means that today is special."**_

"_**Aww, your so cute Elliot, you remind me of my little brothers in Fianna, you're such a kid"**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME CUTE AND I'M NOT A KID! I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU!"**_

"_**Tsk tsk. Getting all defensive are we?"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" the young Nightray bellowed, clearly embarrassed.**_

_**Leo let out a laugh at this; it was always amusing to see his master flushed when he's trying to do something good. "I don't really get it, but I don't mind" **_

"_**Then it's settled. Every year on this very day, no matter what comes up, we'll have to spend time together. Take it as some sort of celebration or something"**_

"_**We already spend every waking minute together you know Elliot. In fact we even share a room because you didn't want me out of your sight for even a minute" Leo stated matter of factly, hiding a small amused smile behind his new book.**_

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE! You have your own room! Except it just so happens to be joined with mine…. ANYWAYS THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" the young Nightray bellowed, clearly embarrassed. "Anyways, we should make a promise. No matter what happens, today is a special day, and we're going to spend this day together. Do you promise that?" he asked.**_

"_**I promise" Leo replied with a smile.**_

_**Elliot brightened at this. "So… what do you wanna do?" he asked, offering the noirette a hand.**_

_**Leo looked at him, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. "Are you asking me out on a date? Oh Elliot, there's something you should know, I'm a boy" **_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!"**_

"_**Haha"**_

It's only been two years since that day. Two anniversaries. And today was the third.

"You came up with the idea, you said today was special… you said that we'd have to spend it together no matter what… but in the end you didn't keep your promise" Leo muttered unconsciously. Tears he thought would have already dried up ages ago once again came trickling down his cheeks as he curled up on himself. "... Elliot..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't make promises I can't keep Stupid"

A finger flicked him in the forehead, and Leo cried when he saw the familiar figure before him.

"ELLIOT!" he jumped, heart beating with hope and joy at the thought that Elliot is alive. He couldn't control himself. He leaped up caught his master in a crushing hug as he buried his face into his chest, the tears refusing to cease. "Elliot Elliot Elli-ot…" he chanted, not wanting to let go in fear of his master disappearing again, as his sobbed became harder.

"I'm here Leo, I'm right here… I'm sorry" Elliot said, returning the embrace.

"No, don't say that. _I'm _sorry. Everything… everything is my fault. You becoming an illegal contractor… Master Earnest and Claude's deaths… you… you… you _dying_. It was all because of me… everything. Even the tragedy of Sablier from 100 years ago… because I existed…"

"Shhh… " the arms around him tightened as Elliot whispered soothing things in his ears. They didn't help much.

Leo just cried and cried and cried, tiring himself out through his sobs. Elliot placed him down gently. "Sheesh Leo, I never thought you'd be the overdramatic type" the young Nightray said, about to let go of the black haired boy.

Leo didn't let him. He grabbed his arm and didn't let go. "E-E-Eliot…" he sobbed again.

The brunette sighed, crouching down and wiping the noirette's eyes. "Now who's the child?" he rolled his eyes… "You cut your bangs" the brunette pointed out. Leo seemed to realize this and immediately looked down. "What? Hiding again?"

"I'm not hiding" the noirette weakly denied.

"They why aren't you looking at me?"

"…"

"Your eyes… they're such a beautiful color you know that?" Elliot stated, tilting the noirette's head up so they were face to face. "Why do you hide them?"

"…. B-Because… the world is such a dark place… and I don't want to see" Leo finally answered. "And… and then you left and… nothing matters anymore…" he averted his eyes.

Elliot smiled and patted him on the head. "You must be tired. You should sleep"

"If I do you're going to leave again right?"

The brunette smiled sadly at that. "I kept my promise didn't I?" Leo felt arms encircle him in an embrace once again as he felt himself slowly drifting.

He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to lose Elliot again. But this… he knew this wasn't possible from the start. And so he let himself fall asleep.

The last thing he saw was Elliot's smiling face disappear into a flash of bright light.

_'I really am sorry Leo. I didn't want to leave you'_

"Well you're an idiot"


End file.
